Transformers Epic
Transformers Epic is a fanfiction series created by Billy2009. The series is a hardly remake of the G1 Transformers franchise, Beast Wars/Beast Machines: Transformers, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series), the Unicron Trilogy, the Transformers Cinematic Universe, Transformers: Animated, and the Aligned universe. Synopsis On a planet called Cybertron where an group of giant robots know as the Transformers where the Autobots lives in harmony and place. Than, an young Autobot named Optimus is trained by the greatest Autobot leader, Sentinel Prime. Than, the evil Decepticons has invaded Cybertron where the leader Megatron attacks Optimus and Sentinel. Than, Sentinal sacrifices himself to save Optimus where he gives him the Martix of Leadership where Otpimus become a new Prime. During the war, Optimus quickly made his own team of Autobots know as Team Prime. As the war goes by, Cybertron is nearly running out of energy where the Decepticons decides to conquer another planet, instrand where Team Prime follows them. Than, both ships were crashes into prehistoric Earth where both tribes were knock out colded for thousands of years until they were both reawaken in present Earth where their continues their war on Earth. Than, the Autobots find their human allies, Spike Witwicky, who was caught in the crossfire between the two team. Now, the Autobots must stop the Decepticons and save Earth while also saving the futures for Cybertron, too. Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) = Founding Members = *Optimus Prime: An brave young Autobot leader who was train by his mentor, Sentinal Prime. Than, when the Decepticons attacks Cybertron, Oprims become a new Prime after Sentinal was killed by Megatron where he made a team called Team Prime. He and his team was crashed into Earth while they were hunting down Megatron and his follow Decepticons, Optimus still leding his team to victory against the Decepticons where he has a strong rivalry with Megatron himself. He transforms into a semi-truck. *Jetfire: The second-in-command of Team Prime. Before the war, *Wheeljack: The inventor of the Team Prime. Before the war, *Bumblebee: The scout of Team Prime. Before the war, *Ratchet: The medic of Team Prime. Before the war, = Future Members = * Elite Guards *Ultra Magnus: *Blurr: *Strongarm: *Warpath: *Jazz: *Flashpoint: *Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan): *Brawn: *Sideburn: *Crosswise (X-Car in Japan): *Overhaul (Jackshot in Japan): Wreckers *Impactor: *Springer (Sprung in Japan): *Leadfoot: *Twin Twist: *Override: *Topspin: *Pyro: *Rack'n'Ruin: *Rotorstorm: *Whirl: *Sandstorm: *Seaspary: *Fisitron: Dinobots *Grimlock: *Slug: *Snarl: *Swoop: *Sludge: *Scorn: Aerialbots *Silverbolt: *Air Raid: *Fireflight: *Slingshot: *Skydive: *Barrel Roll: *Alpha Bravo: *Superion: Technobots *Scattershot: *Lightspeed: *Strafe: *Nosecone: *Afterburner: *Computron: Protectobots *Hot Spot: *Streetwise: *Blades: *First Aid: *Groove: *Heatrock: *Rook: *Defensor: Buildbots *Wedge: *Heavy Lord: *Hightower: *Grapple: *Landmile: *Landfile: Torchbearers *Pyra Magna: *Dustup: *Jumpstream: *Rust Dust: *Stormclash: *Skybust: *Victorion: Maximals *Leobreaker (Liberjack in Japan): *Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan): *Rhinox: *Dinobot: *Depth Charge: *Rattrap (Rattler in Japan): *Tigatron: *Airazor: Primes * Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons (The Nemesis Crew) Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron: *Shockwave (Laserwave in Japan): *Octane: *Starscream: *Soundwave: * Future Members * Insecticons *Shrapnel/Sharpshot: *Bombshell/Headshell: *Kickback/Kickjump: *Venom: *Barrage: *Megacentron: *Waspinator: Constructicons *Dirt Boss: *Scrapper: *Bonecrusher: *Hook: *Scavenger: *Long Haul: *Mixmaster: *Devastator: Combaticons *Onsluaght: *Swindle: *Blast Off: *Brawl: *Vortex: *Bruticus: Stunticons *Motormaster/Motorbreath: *Drag Strip: *Breakdown: *Wildrider: *Dead End: *Offroad: *Blackjack: *Menasor: Terrorcons *Hur-Gurrr: *Rippersnappper: *Sinnertwin: *Bolt: *Cutthroat: *Abominus: Seacons *Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan): *Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan): *Skalor (Gulf in Japan): *Overbite: *Seawing (Kraken in Japan): *Tentakill: *Piranacon (King Poseidon in Japan): Predacons *Razorclaw: *Headstrong: *Crazybolt: *Antagony: *Blackarachnid (Blackwidow in Japan): *Terrorsaur: *Divebomb: *Predaking: The combine form of the Predacons, Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky: *Clancy Witwicky: *Carly Spencer: * * * * Other Humans * Other Transformers *Unicron: *Nemesis Prime: *Sideways: Voice Cast *Brian Blooms - Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime *Troy Baker - Jetfire, *Will Friedle - Bumblebee *Laura Bailey - *Jeff Bennett - *April Steward - *Vanessa Marshell - *Dee Bradley Baker - *Frank Welker - Megatron/Galvatron, Soundwave, *Mark Hamill - Starscream, *Ron Perlman - Shockwave *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - *Jonathan Adams - *Tom Kenny - Waspinator, *Ben Schwartz - Spike Witwicky *Alan Tudky - *Jonathan Frakes - *Tom Kane - *Fred Tatasciore - *Xander Berkeley - *Anthony Ruivivar - *Grey Griffin - *Sumalee Motano - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Gray Anthony Williams - *Cree Summer - *Noel Wells - *Andre Soliuzzo - *Keith Szarabajka - *Christopher Swindle - Wheeljack, *Keith Ferguson - *Kate Higgins - *Rene Auberjonois - *Keith Silverstein - *Josh Keaton - *John Moschitta, Jr. - Bkurr *Susan Eisenberg - *Judd Nelson - Rodimus *Susan Sullivan - *Mary Elizabeth McGylnn - *Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet *David Kaye - *Peter MacNicol - *Tara Strong - *Nicole Oliver - *Elizabeth Daily - *Alan Rachins - *J.K. Simmons - *J.B. Blanc - Pyro *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, *Patrick Warburton - Slug *Mark Allen Steward - Snarl *Scott Menville - *Hynden Walch - *Bruce Greenwood - *Jesse McCartney - *Danica McKellar - *Dave Boat - *Cam Clarke - *David Kuafman - *Erin Torpey - *Peter Cellum - Sentinel Prime *Richard Newman - *Kristy Wu - *Patrick Seitz - Silverbolt *Liam O'Brien - Air Raid, *Debi Derryberry - *Parvesh Cheena - Blades *Benjamin Diskin - *Michael C. Hall - *Tamara Taylor - *Christopher Daniel Barnes - *Benjamin Bratt - *Scott Porter - *Dwight Schultz - *Catherine O'Hara - *John Kassir - *Mary Faber - *Catherine Taber - *Clancy Brown - *April Winchell - *J.B. Blanc - *Wade Williams - *Maurice LaMachne - *Eric Loomis - *Constance Zimmer - *Lex Lang - Tow-Line, *Jeremy Piven - *Rodger Bumpass - *Chris Cox - *Steve Downes - *Rachel Kimsey - *Seth MacFarlane - *Rachael MacFarlane - *Seth Green - *Corey Feldman - *Rachel Quintance - *Peter Mensah - Predaking *Linda Cardellini - *Fred Savage - *Glenn Steinbaum - *Garry Chalk - *Yuri Lowenthal - *James Arnold Taylor - *Diedrich Bader - *E.G. Daily - *Roger L. Jackson - *Jennifer Hale - *Katee Sackhoff - *Jim Cummings - *Oliver Vapuer - *James Sie - *Steven Blum - *Scott Rummell - *Ashley Tisdale - *Justin Long - *Richard Steven Holtz - *Ashley Johnson - *Greg Cipes - *James Horan - *Bobcat Goldthwaite - *Drake Bell - *Kathy Griffin - *Bill Fagerbakke - *Bumper Robinson - *Phil LaMarr - *Arif S. Kitchen - Jazz *Phil Morris - *Caityln Love Taylor - *Jennifer Paz - *Deede Margo Hall - *Kimberly Brooks - *Roger Caith Smith - *Cindy Robinson - *Nika Futterman - *Colleen Villard - *Wally Wingert - *Jim Ward - *Danny Mann - *Gabriel Mann - *Graham McTavish - *Ian Hecox - *Anthony Padilla - *Kath Soucie - *Gwendoline Yeo - *Charlie Adler - *Carolyn Lawrence - *Mikey Kelley - *Alimi Ballard - *Michaela Deitz - *Mr. Lawrence - *Estelle - Episodes Season 1 # Transform and... Roll Out!, Pt. 1: While hunting down the Decepticons, Optimus and the Autobots' ship, the Ark crashes into Earth while also the Decepticons' ship, the Nemesis crash into Earth too where both teams were in knock out cold for many years until they were awaken in the present timeline where the Autobots and the Decepticons continues their war on Earth. Meanwhile, the Autobots encounter an young human teenager named Spike Witwicky. # Transform and... Roll Out!, Pt. 2: # Transform and... Roll Out!, Pt. 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Shows